


First night

by NYWCgirl



Series: Bought [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Recovery, Starting Over, Team as Family, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The first night Mac and Jack spend in their new home.
Series: Bought [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	First night

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for comfortember prompt nr. 2 and set in the ‘bought’ verse.

‘Do you want to watch some TV?’ Jack asks after they took a walk on the premises.

‘A movie?’

‘Sure, pick one, while I put on the kettle.’

Jack goes into the kitchen, making some tea and putting some chocolate chip cookies on a plate. Mac chose a movie and Jack settles in their new comfy couch. He can get used to this, he really likes the house, it reminds him of his parent’s farm. He sits down with the two mugs.

Avogadro jumps between them on the couch and settles and Jack can tell Mac relaxes a bit. He hands Mac the mug of tea and starts the movie. About half an hour in, Mac keeps glancing at the cookies so Jack takes the plate and holds it out to Mac.

‘They’re your favorite. I bought them specially for you.’

Mac studies him and Jack gestures to take one.

‘Can I? Mac asks hesitantly.

‘Kid, you can them all. There are more from where these came from.’

Mac slowly extends his hand, still expecting to be punished but when nothing happens, he closes his fingers around a cookie and slowly brings it to his mouth. A smile appears on his face.

‘They are good, aren’t they?’

Mac nods.

‘Remember, you can eat whenever you want. You will never be told you can´t eat or drink.’

‘I’ll remember.’

‘That’s all I ask kid. You are safe here. It’s just you and me and Avogadro.’

When the movie is finished, Jack switches the TV off, ‘shall we let Avogadro out?’

Mac nods, getting up and walking to the back door, calling his dog, who stretches coming from the couch a bit reluctantly. Mac only takes the collar because the dog is not in service. They make a quick walk in the street, before returning to the warm house. It is getting a bit chilly at night.

‘Go get yourself ready for bed, OK? I’ll lock up down here.’

Jack can hear Mac going through his evening ritual. When he hears him return back to his room, Jack knocks on the door.

‘Enter.’

Mac is in his bed, Avogadro at the foot end of the bed.

‘The bed smells nice.’ Mac says out of the blue.

‘I’m happy you like the new soap I bought. Is the bed comfortable?’

‘Yes, very.’

‘Good, well sleep tight, Mac.’

‘Good night Jack.’

Jack clicks on the night light and walks into the hallway, killing the lights. While he enters his own room, he knows, this is a good home.


End file.
